I can' t believe
by Drachiss
Summary: Ez kicsit depisre sikeredett...


**A kopár sivárság néma csöndje lüktet a falak között... Nincs e házban se mosoly, se szeretet, de még csak szeretni akarás sem... Mindez elmúlt, kiveszett belőle a hosszú hónapok alatt, s nem hagyott hátra mást, csak ezt a halálos, bénító csöndet, mely talán nem is e falakat, csak a szívemet öleli körül... Talán csak a mély fájdalom, melyet hiányod okoz, talán csak az mondatja velem e szavakat... Üvölteni volna kedvem, s Téged követelni az égtől... Némán ordítani, hogy adjon nekem vissza. De álnok, galád módon nem teszi, csak a Nap arcából mosolyog rám gúnyosan... Szinte hallom,hogy kinevet... Kacag rajtam a világ, s kihallom belőle a Te nevetésed is. Nevetsz. Valahol, ahol én nem vagyok... Valakivel, aki nem én vagyok...**

**Miért adtál új esélyt? Miért áltattál? Miért játszottál velem? Kérdések... Kérdések, melyekre talán csak Te tudod a választ... Álnok módon nekem nem árulod el... Pedig szükségem lenne válaszokra. Válaszokra, hogy megértsem. Válaszokra, hogy elfogadjam. Válaszokra, hogy ne önmagamat kelljen marcangolnom, mint éhes bulldog a rothadó húst... Ezer sebből vérzek, de nem számít, már nem... **

**Még hallom a hangod... Hallom, ahogy fülembe suttogsz jólesően, lágyan. Semmi sem ér fel a hangoddal. Néha elég volt csak egy kis sóhajodat hallanom, s tudtam, hogy elveszek... Megbénítottál a hangoddal. Most pedig megöltél vele...**

**Senkinek sincs olyan melengető szürke szeme mint Neked... A meleg tekintetű férfiak mindig bajt hoznak... Megtanulhattam volna már... De talán csak nem akartam hinni, hogy ez Rád is igaz... Talán csak jó volt érezni a közelséged... S közelséged fátyla eltakarta előlem a való világot... De most olyan dolgok tárulnak megfáradt szemeim elé, melyek egyáltalán nem tetszenek... Kihasználtál. Összetörtél. Összetörtél... Ki legmagasabbról esik, az törik össze igazán... Én nem törtem össze. Nem. Még zuhanás közben darabokra hullottam...**

**Imádom az illatod... Egyszerre megnyugtat és feltüzel... Nincs jobb, mint egy érzéki szeretkezés után magamba szívni illatodat... Teljesen ellazulok tőle...**

**Most itt állok e fagyos falak közt, s nem tudom, mihez kezdhetnék... Nem tudom, mit bírok még ki. Túl kell élnem. De kérdés az, hogy akarom-e... Akarom-e túlélni egyáltalán? Talán nem is lenne értelme... Minek? Nélküled semmi vagyok... Nincsenek itt ölelő karjaid, melyek megmelengetnek hűvös őszi éjjeken... Nincsenek itt forró ajkaid, melyek a boldogság apró kis szikráit lopják be szívembe... Nem. Nincs már itt semmi, csak a kongó üresség... **

**Közbe jött valaki más...**

**Valaki, aki sohasem fog úgy ölelni ahogy én tettem... Valaki, aki sohasem fog úgy csókolni, ahogyan én tettem... Valaki, aki sohasem fog úgy szeretni, ahogy én tettem... Nem tudok féltékeny lenni... Ahhoz túlságosan fáj... Nem akarlak vele látni... Nem bírnám ki. **

**Könnyek áztatják arcom bőrét, hogy aztán hosszas zuhanás után a padlón érjenek véget. Nem teszek semmit ellenük... A könny jó barát. A bor mégjobb... Vörösen csillog a pohárban. Vörösen, mint a vér. Mint a vér, melyet nem értem, hogy képes még mindig ereimbe pumpálni darabokra zúzott szívem... Szívem, mely oly sokáig érted dobogott... Neked ez nem volt fontos, Neked nem számított... Vagy csak nem volt elég értékes számodra szívem dobogása... Értéktelennek találtad azt, mi Nekem létemet adja.**

**Nem érzek szégyent... Szégyenkeznem kettőnk közül nem nekem kell... Számomra fontos voltál...**

**Annyi minden történt velünk, míg eljutottunk első csókunkig. Annyi fájdalom ért mindkettőnket... Szerettelek minden rossz tulajdonságoddal együtt. Még a Malfoy-gőgödet is.**

**Sohasem felejtem el azokat a boldog pillanatokat, mikor beköltöztünk ebbe a házba. Annyi szép emlék... Nem baj. Mind megsárgul majd emlékezetemben az idő múlásával, mint a régi fényképek...**

**Nem kellett volna hinnem Neked. De én bolond szerelmes módjára ittam minden szavad, s nem érdekelt mi volt mögöttük. Nem láttam az egyszerű szavakon túl... Hiba volt.**

**Túl tettem magam minden régi sérelmen a kedvedért. Tudom, hogy Te is. Boldogok voltunk együtt, hát miért dobod el? Miért ér Neked Ő többet, mint én? **

**Szerettelek... Szerettelek Draco! Érted? Boros poharam hangos csattanással leheli ki lelkét a falon, ahogy szilánkokra törik. A vörös ital beszennyezi a padlót. Nem érdekel. Csak Te érdekelsz.**

**Életemben nem éreztem még akkora fájdalmat, mint mikor közölted: elköltözöl. S azt hittem belerokkanok, mikor elmondtad, hogy valaki más miatt. **

**Csillagok... Nem is értem, hogy képesek társ nélkül mégis évezredeken át ragyogni. Csillagok... A csillagok nem mások, mint földi magányos lelkek... Ha ez igaz, akkor az én lelkem ragyog most legfényesebben az égbolton... Az enyém a legmagányosabb... Egyedül maradtam, egyedül megint... **

**Már nem tudok hinni... Már nem tudok hinni a boldogságban... Már nem tudok hinni a szerelemben... Már nem tudok hinni... Már nem is akarok...**


End file.
